The New Primera Esapda
by vampKing1995
Summary: Aizen has found a full fledged Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo. Using the power of the Hogukuy, he turns him into an Espada, taking the place of Stark an Lilynette. But Barragan thinks he's too weak and pathetic so he recklessly challenges him.


_The New Primera Espada:_

_The Awakening_

A figure sat among vast piles of hundreds of hollows in the darkest, coldest region of Hueco Mundo, with only what seems like three living hollows. A vast amount of them to have died on their own. But a few were eaten. Aizen slowly approached the four, and he could tell why so many Hollows seemed to have died on their own. The figure turned and glanced at Aizen, his bright eyes scanning Aizen with an intelligence no adjucha could have.

He was a Vasto Lordes. His sheer Spiritual Pressure alone is why they died. The less strong Hollows probably lured them here to help their leader grow stronger. But he didn't seem interested in eating any of them. He just seemed to enjoy their presence of the living three.

"Did you do this, Vasto Lorde?" Aizen asks calmly, stepping over the bodies. The other Hollows seemed wary of Aizen and his own Spiritual Pressure, but they didn't do anything.

"No, soul reaper. They tried getting close enough to try and consume me, but they died. I'm not trying to kill. I don't enjoy fight," he replies.

"How is it that they they're still alive?" Aizen gestures at the other three, who glare at him in return.

"We're the ones who keep him company," one of them, the only female among them, seems to say. "We were about to de devoured by another Hollow when he emerged. He killed them with ease but didn't consume them, so we thought we'd be safer with him."

"Are you tired of being alone all the time?" Aizen asks, and they look at him. "Do you three seek allies who won't die by his mere presence? Do you desire to have people who'll respect you?"

"Perhaps," the figure said, fully turning to face Aizen. He's at least six feet three inches, muscular build. He has a mask on his face, covering half his face. The mouth if the mask is covered in dagger like fangs, and his dark eyes…full of such sadness. He has dark, blood red streaks going down from the sides of his forehead, down his eyes and below the mask. He's garbed in a sea blue cloak, and there's what seems to be water itself swirling around his feet. "What's it to a soul reaper captain?"

Aizen grins at the figure and replies, "I'm not with the soul society, Hollow. I'm building an army of Hollows and turning them into Arrancars. They are stronger than the average Hollow. Freed of their masks, they can fight on par with soul reapers. I'm offering you and your friends here to join my army and serve me, and in exchange, you'll have comrades who won't die in your presence."

The Vasto Lorde looks at the three behind him, and they seem to exchange some silent message. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Maybe you'll wait until we've lowered our guard and kill us." There's a slight bit of sadness in eyes as he raises his fist.

"If I was here to kill you, you'd already be dead," he replies to the Hollow, raising his own Spiritual Pressure. All four of them look at him in surprise. They don't seem affected by the weight of it, but it sure surprised them. "Join me and have comrades, or stay here, alone, die either of starvation or another Hollow. What do you say?"

Again, they seem to exchange a silent message and the Vasto Lorde says, "We will join you. But if you're lying…I'll kill you."

"Fair enough," Aizen says. "I'm the ex-captain of Fifth Company, Sosuke Aizen. What would your names be, Hollows?"

"I'm Auga (it means water). These are the only hollows I've met who haven't died in my presence, Serpiente, Soledad and Nube." He gestures at each of them with his hand.

Serpiente has long fangs and a snake like body, but with harms. Dark greenish black scales, and dark blue eyes, slit pupils narrowed.

Soledad, the only female among them, stands upright like Auga, but she's garbed in lighter blue outfit, and has her mask completely covering her face. It has dark blue markings all across it, and she's just a few inches shorter than he is. She's shy and quiet, not saying anything. She has long ice blue hair, and beautiful wavy blue hair.

Nube is closest to Auga, wavering like clouds. He's just a little smaller than Soledad, with cloud tattoos on his neck, chest and arms. He has dark grey eyes and long, light gray hair. But they all have their Hollow hole in the same place: their lower stomach, just above their waist.

"Come with me," Aizen says casually and turns his back to them, leading the way.

Back at Los Noches, the ten Espada has gathered to meet the Vasto Lorde who was going to be added to their ranks. Even a few of the Fraccione have gathered to watch. "Espada," Aizen says, standing before all of them, "one of you will leave this palace today and join the Fallen Espada. Don't lash out or complain, or you will be sent into the Forest of Menos, with no Cero, or your zanpakto." They all seemed worried by his words, but none speak.

A dark skinned man with dreadlocks steps forward. Aizen nods at him, and then turns toward Auga and his three followers. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small sphere and says, "Step forward, and place your hand upon the Hogyoku, and make your oath to my army."

Auga steps forward and places his hand upon the small sphere. Upon contact, he feels a strange feeling flow through him. "I swear to be loyal to you. To serve and fight without question. I swear to show no mercy to any of your enemies. I'll fight for you." A bright, blinding light bursts from the Hogyoku and warps around Auga. His mask cracks and then shatters, his immense Spiritual Pressure surging to even higher levels. A zanpakto appears on his waist, formed from the ever present water that follows his every step.

Seconds have passed, and the light disappears. "Welcome to the ranks, Primera Espada Auga," Aizen says with a small smile on his lips as a thick, black tattooed one appears on Auga's upper right shoulder. Then he glances at a lazy, tired looking man with shoulder length brown hair and a cracked Hollow mask of teeth on his lower neck and says, "Stark. You are no longer needed. You've been replaced as the Primera Espada."

"Fine by me," the Espada Stark says. "Let's go, Lilynette."

"Hey!" a young girl screams from where he was standing. "Are you just going to let them kick you out like this, Stark? You're the Primera!" She has short green hair and one pink eye.

"Stark. Control your Fraccione before I cut her in half," a tall skinny Espada says. He has an eye patch covering one of his eyes and a huge, double bladed scythe as a zanpakto. His Spiritual Pressure, when Auga compares it to Stark's, isn't really that great.

"Calm down, Nnoitora. Do you want to be thrown from the Espada's?" a man with half a hollows mask and horn on it says. He has dark green eyes and green lines, like tear streaks, running down his cheeks. "You do need to control her, Stark. She might be the death."

"I know that, Ulquiorra," he says. "Come on, Lilynette." Growling and glaring at Auga, she reluctantly follows Stark.

Moments later, Auga's three servants become his own Fraccione. "Welcome to the Espada, youngster," the second Espada says sarcastically. "Aizen might've ranked you higher than me, but I'm the strongest and I'm the real leader of the Espada. Got that?"

"No, I don't," Auga says, and all the other Espada look at him in surprise. "Your Spiritual Pressure is nothing great." The old man swings his fist at his head, but doesn't make contact. Water wraps around him and stops the blow before it can hit.

"Water?" Barragan said, and then laughs. "The Primera Espadas greatest weapon is water?" He draws his axe and says, "I don't…" before he could say anything else, Auga punched him in the face. The Tercera Espada looks at him in surprise. Barragan looks at him in pure hate and disbelief. "How'd you manage to hit me? You should've been slowed done." Then he swings the axe at Auga.

Gin appears between them both and catches the blade mid swing. He looks at Barragan with that irritating, unnerving smile of his and says, "You should know better than to fight in the palace, Barragan. Especially if you're planning on fighting all out against the new Espada." Barragan seems to calm down a bit, but there's just the slightest shiver in fear as Gin opens his eyes. "You must leave Hueco Mundo if you intend to do something like this."

"What do you say, Auga? Barragan?" Aizen says, as a doorway appears behind him. "Do you two truly want to fight each other to the death?" They both nod in unison and Aizen says, "Alright then. This doorway will take you to a separate, special area of Hueco Mundo were you can release your swords without worry of destroying everything. For you Espada who desire to watch the battle, follow them. But don't get in their way, or you'll die."

A few of them snicker, and all of them follow them into the doorway.

_Auga vs Barragan_

The axe came soaring at him, but Auga simply holds out a find and stops Barragan's attack dead in its tracks. He tries, with all his might, to chop off his finger, but Auga's strength stops him. "Are you really the Segundo Espada?" he says. "What a disappointment you are." He aims his pointer and middle finger, pressed together, at Barragan.

"No you don't," Barragan says and leaps to the side. But instantly, using a Sonido, Auga appears directly in front of him, light blue ball energy on his fingertips, and then he releases it. It hits Barragan head on. He gasps out in pain, and then releases his own Cero to counter Auga's. But he simply holds out a hand. The Cero hits his hand, but doesn't tear it instead. Instead, it waits until the entire stream forms back in a ball, and then Auga throws it back at him. "What?" Barragan says, completely taken by surprise.

He's hit by own Cero, but it doesn't do as much damage. He's covered in minor wounds, small droplets of blood splattering the ground. "You really are a stubborn Espada. But I'm sure this'll make you get serious," Auga says, making a small slash on his fingers. Aiming them directly at Barragan, a darker, bigger ball of energy crackles and forms. Barragan looks at him in surprise and waits for him to release it. Then, using Sonido, Auga appears in multiple places, confusing the Segundo Espada. "Gran Rey Cero." The deadly Cero hits Barragan right in the left shoulder, almost removing his arm.

Panting heavily, he looks behind him, and there's Auga, drawing his own sword. "You want me to fight with everything I've got? You got it. I'm going to kill you, and prove I'm the strongest," he growls. Letting the blade of his axe swing downward, right above the ground. A red eye opens on the middle of it and Barragan growls, "Rot, Arrognate." Dark purple energy engulfs him, and his Spiritual Pressure rises quickly.

"Nice Spiritual Pressure," Auga says. A light chuckle comes from with the fogyish cloud, and within moments, it clears. Auga isn't surprised by Barragan's true form. A skeleton with a golden crown on his head, wearing a dark purple cloak with black trimmings at the head. He looks like what his Resurreccion release states, a great skull king.

"What do you think, you ant?" he says, chuckling. "I represent age. In this form, I can wither away anything with a mere touch. Not even Hollows live forever. Espadas are no different. You will die, like everything does. I'll show you your place in the world. Respira."

The foggy energy reappears again, whooshing towards Auga quickly. "Wave of water, Tsunami Shield," Auga says, and a huge wave of water blasts up from within the ground, blocking the fog. Barragan looks at it surprise. "Not everything dies in the world, Barragan. You can kill living things. Kido doesn't last forever either. But there are a few things that do. Water is one of those things. I represent what the previous Primera represented. Solitude."

Barragan roars out in rage and holds out a bony hand. A dark, golden ax appears, and he rushes towards Auga. "You've pissed me off long enough! I don't care if I can't rot you away! I'll just have to chop you to pieces first and then watch you rot!" He swings the ax at the water.

"Crush, water wave," he sighs, and the wall of water collapse upon Barragan. He groans in pain, and slowly gets up. "Let me show you what _true _power is, Barragan." With a swing arc of his sword, the tip aimed at Barragan, he dips the tips blade into the water and declares, "Rise from the depths of the seas…Seor del Mar." The water rushes up and engulfs him, and then a huge wave of sea water blasts out from around him.

A blast of dark sea blue energy blasts high into the sky. The entire present Espada feel their keels buckle as Auga's Spiritual Pressure roar like a beast, raising higher and higher, beyond that of an average Espada release. _This isn't a normal Resurreccion, _Barragan thought, shivering and barely able to move. _His Spiritual Pressure keeps rising! None of the other Espada has such an immense rise of Spiritual Pressure. Is he actually an average Hollow?_

Once it all settles down, all the Espada gasp. He has dark, bluish-black armor covering him head to toe. He wields a giant broadsword, serrated on both sides. On the left breastplate, he has a number. It's the number that makes them gasp. The number Cero. Zero. The Primera Espada is also the Cero Espada. His sheer, immensely powerful Spirit Pressure as the Primera was intense enough. But now, it seemed like trash. His new Spirit Pressure was billions of times stronger. Even his sword seemed like it held an immense of energy.

"Well, Segundo Espada Barragan?" Auga asks him. A chill runs threw them all. His voice is like liquid ice. Cold, hard, and uncaring. "I'm a real Vasto Lordes. I didn't need to eat that many other Hollows. They got close to me, and simply died. Their spirit energy fused with my own. I've only eaten about nine, perhaps ten Hollows. I am stronger than you can imagine. Barragan, get to your feet and fight me. If you think your worthy of being the Primera Espada, then defeat the Cero Espada. Or die trying." In an instant, he's gone.

Not even a trace of his Spiritual Pressure remains.


End file.
